The Discipline Committee is out to get me
by vphunter
Summary: Our school's Discipline Committee is lead by a blue-haired monster who's truly out to get me! GrimmIchi fanfic, this is my first so feed back is appreciated.
1. School Police

**This is my first fan fic please review and give me feedback so that I can make this better**

Chapter 1

Ichigo POV:

"Shit they're coming!" I said while running down the hallway.

"But it's not nine o'clock yet!" Kiego yelled back.

"The discipline committee decided to start the day off early and they're beating up any student that has not made it to class by now." I said while maintaining my speed.

"I guess they got bored with the old rules they implemented and now the discipline committee created new rules so that they can attack any poor sap that hasn't learned them by now." Chad said calmly as he ran, which was a mystery to me.

"Shit. Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu we gotta run faster before they catch us!" Kiego yelled.

Damn it, the way those psychopaths got to dictate the rule and regulation of the school was so fucked up...

Every week they changed the school rules and if anyone stood up to them they got beaten to a bloody pulp.

Why does that psychopath Grimmjow and his decuples of tools get to make the rules? And it doesn't help that principle Aizen let them run the school and Gin the student body president finds it amusing. I mean what type of school allows a group of bad mouth thugs the right to become the schools discipline committee!

My saturation doesn't help me much either; because of my orange hair they constantly pick on me.

I mean the other day I was walking to class minding my own business when Grimmjow came up to me and pulled my hair, saying some shit about orange hair is against school policy and that my hair was a distraction. After that he forced me to sit in a corner in the discipline committee's official for over an hour and that entire time that crazy bastard all he did was watched me sit. I mean; that's just fucking creepy.

And what sucks is Grimmjow has the balls to talk about my hair when his hair is blue and not average mid tone blue but bright teal-blue, and his second in command the dumb ass baboon himself has red hair and tattoos.

They have the audacity to constantly attack me when actually their hair is more of a distraction!

It doesn't help that half the school (manly girls and some guys) idolize them and are in love with them. Every day all you hear is how good looking they are. And don't let me get started on the valentine's day fiasco that end with three girls in the hospital due to a fight over who can give Grimmjow chocolates first!

I guess the girls in this school like guys with bad personalities. Granted, he does have a nice face, broad shoulders and he's tall with muscles for days! But Grimmjow is by far the biggest jerk I have ever had the misfortune of meting.

What's worse, he sleeps with any chick that willing to spread her legs. You should hear some of the strange sounds that come out of the discipline committee's offices which almost always smell like an orgy. "Yuck". Then there's that lazy bastard Stark. All he does is sleep in class or stares at me. I mean it's like the whole discipline committee is out for me. Just the other day I caught Stark with his head down watching me during English, and when I confronted the lazy bastard he smirked and continued to watch me.

xxxxxxx

'_Great, I made it to class before the band of tools got me.'_ I thought to myself as I entered the classroom.

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime yells while waving her hand.

"Hey Orihime, that's weird Kensei-sensei normally, starts the class by now…" I greet her back and comment about class not starting.

"Yeah, I heard him and Kaname–sensei were arguing this morning. Maybe a lovers spat?" Shinji said with that shit eating grin.

"I doubt it Shinji" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Take your sets class is about to begin." Kensei yells slamming down is stack of papers before glaring at all of us. _'Oh great he's in a shitty mood.' _I said to myself as I took my seat.

Kensei-sensei reminded you more of a thug with his silver hair and piercings than a teacher. The guy never wore a suite and got pissed when you asked questions.

"He's such a shitty teacher…" I said under my breath.

"Oh great, Grimmjow decided to come to class today." I sighed and looked outside the window.

It's not fair that he's always late and never gets in trouble for it; if I'm late Kensei will stop the class just to embarrass me. One time he made me sing the school anthem in front of the whole class. But when Grimmjow's late the teacher turns a blind eye. I mean, were the justice in that?

'_Please don't sit behind me; please don't sit behind me...' _I prayed in silents.

'_Shit, he took the seat behind me.'_ I continue to pray.

"Yo; what's up Berry-Chan, I must say you look yummy today." He whispered in my ear as he took the set behind me.

Did I tell you earlier that Grimmjow makes it his delay duty to sexually harass me every chance he gets?

"Don't call me Berry-Chan, prick." I hissed back and Grimmjow moves in closer to the point where I can feel his breath on my neck.

"The Berry-Chan is a little feisty today, I do love that quick tongue of yours, when will you allow me to put it to good use?" He said in my ear with a seductive tone and my whole face heats up as a blush graced my face.

"Oh yes today is going to be a long day..." I said under my breathe.

Tbc*********


	2. the distraction

**Beta Read By**_: chapter 2 beta by_** Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**

Ichigo POV

"Pe-Pervert! Don't say such weird things in class y-you jerk," I screamed as I felt his hand caress my back, while trying to hide my growing blush. Honestly, I don't know why I let him affect me so much. Even when I try to ignore his existence, he always manages to get a reaction out of me. It's been like this since the first day of my sophomore year.

I made the mistake of bumping into him at the first year assembly. He got pissed and told me "To watch were the hell I'm going, baka" – his words exactly. I apologized and took responsibility for my actions but in return I got variably assaulted. That day I let my anger get the best of me and I hit him upside the head with my messenger bag while screaming words that would make even a sailor blush. As Grimmjow stood up I couldn't help but feel a little fear as he looked down at me with a glare that would make the strongest of man cower in fear.

So, being the idiot that I am, I tried standing my ground and hiding my fear. As we stood there for seconds just starring at each other like idiots while neither of us backed down he slowly stops glaring and starts to grin. At this point I'm more than pissed and I start to glare even more and you know what that bastard did? He laughed in my face.

"Ha ha. You're to much strawberry-head, I'm going to enjoy playing with you," Grimmjow said while walking down the hall, pushing another student into the lockers.

Ever since that day he has been bulling me.

"Ow! Did something fall from the ceiling?" I mumbled under my breath, something just hit my forehead. As my eyes followed the path of the flying object my eyes met with a very pissed off Kensei-sensei.

"Class, since Kurosaki-san has decided to interrupt my lesson." Oh shit, he's starting to grin and his eyes are narrowing. This can't be good. "I will let Kurosaki-san finish today's lecture."

"Wh-what," was all I could say, I turn my head to send Grimmjow my deadliest glare, and the bastard has one of the largest shit-eating grins I have ever seen plastered across his face. Why must my misery bring him so much joy?

"Strawberry, sensei and the rest of the class is waiting," he said while laughing at me. At this point I'm almost sure that the vain at the top of my forehead has ruptured.

Narration

"Well, go up there Ichi," Shinji said with an annoyed look on his face. "The longer you take the longer we'll have to stay in class," he said while rolling his eyes.

"You should hurry up, the rest of the class looks pissed," Grimmjow whispers to me with fake concern while wearing a smirk.

/-/

Ichigo POV

I slowly turn my head and survey the class and then met the gaze of sensei, as I try to prolong my embarrassment.

"Kurosaki-san, we're waiting and my patience is running thin," Kensei-sensei said while taping his fingers on his desk with a smirk. I knew it, Kensei gets sick enjoyment out of embarrassing his students. "Every minute you waste the class has to make up in detention." This bastard really does get off on my embarrassment, I wish I could smack that shit-eating grin off his face. Oh great, now the class is sending death glares my way all at once as I face the class.

"Gun control and the restriction of fire arms is a subject for debate from both Congress and Independent State Legislators. With the rise of gun related incidents Congress and State Legislators are starting to question our amendment right to bear arms, by limiting and restricting gun licenses." I mumble while trying not to make any eye contact with the class.

"Louder, Kurosaki-san, we don't have super human hearing. What is our second amendment?" Kensei-sensei said with an ever-pressing smile, oh, he's really enjoying this.

"The Second Amendment reads 'A well regulated militia being necessary to the security of a free state, the right of the people to keep and bear arms shall not be infringed'," I said louder, just to amuse sensei. "And why is this important?" He asked while still smirking.

"Because it's our constitutional ri-" Before I could finish the bell had rung and half the class was already out the door, despite what Kensei believed of anyone that can move as fast as they did to be super human.

"Count your blessings, Kurosaki. Next time you disrupt my class I'm giving you one month detention," Kensei said while glaring as I walked out of the class. Really, why did this guy become a teacher if he doesn't even like kids.

Narration

On the walk home

"Way to go, Ichigo. Thanks for interrupting Kensei's lecture, I would _love_ to stay late after school because of you," Uryu said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "We all almost got punished because you and Grimmjow had to have your lovers' quarrel in class during Kensei's lecture and you had to have your violent outburst when Kensei was complaining about why we all should carry guns."

"Asshole! Don't call an argument between me and Grimmjow a lovers' quarrel, don't even put my name and his name in the same sentence with the word lover, love, like only words that can describe our relationship is hate, disdain, enemy," Ichigo yells.

"Whatever, just don't let him get to you, and besides, the way you were blushing you could of fooled me," Uryu said while smiling.

"That wasn't an 'I like you blush' that was an 'I'm angry blush', big difference," Ichigo said while rolling his eyes.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid that will get the rest of us involved," Uryu said while walking away with Chad.

"Did it really look like a lovers' quarrel to outside viewers?" Ichigo asked himself.

To be continued*******


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo POV:

"I'm Home…" I said as I entered my front door, and then closed it while taking my shoes off.

"Hi Onii-chan!" Yuzu yelled with excitement as she exited the kitchen still holding the mixing bowl, and greeted me with her warm smile.

"Hi, Yuzu…" I said, returning her smile with one of my own. My little sister could always place a smile on my face; no matter how upset I was, I would always smile for her.

"Where's Goat-face?" I asked, and a frown slowly morphed onto her face at the nick name Karin and I have given to dad.

"Dad left awhile ago, and he won't be back until late tonight so he closed down the clinic." Yuzu stated simply as she started to stir the contents of the bowl. "You should be much nicer to dad." She said in a disciplinary tone as she scolded me.

"Whatever…" I mumbled as I took off my jacket, and hung it up while rolling my eyes.

"I mean it Ichigo you-." Yuzu stopped when I placed my hand on her head and bent down.

"I understand. I'll be nicer, and besides don't you think you should be paying more attention to what you're cooking? I think it's starting to burn." I said as I sniffed the air. She blushed in embarrassment, and darted off for the kitchen, almost dropping the bowl in the process. I sighed as walked upstairs, and went inside my room. Laying down on my bed, I folded my arms behind my head, and stared at the ceiling.

"Grimmjow is such a prick…" I grumbled under my breath, heaving out a sigh. Before long, I felt the signs of fatigue creeping up on me, closing my eyes to let sleep claim me.

Knock

Knock

I opened one eye when I heard the knocking at my bedroom door. I slowly rolled over, and climbed out of bed, sighing in frustration for being disturbed.

"What?" I questioned in annoyance, pulling my door open to find Yuzu standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Diners ready~!" My little sister said in a sing song voice.

"Ok… I'll be down in a minute." I said, watching as she turned to skip off back down the hallway. I took off my school blazer, and placed it on the back of my desk chair. Exiting my room, I walked down the narrow hallway and stairs before coming to a stop in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yuzu I'll set the table…" I said as I opened up the cabinet and grabbed four plates.

"Just three plates Onii-chan, dad will be really late tonight." Yuzu said with a smile, and I placed one of the plats back in the cabinet, and walked to the dining room table. Grabbing three forks and knives, I placed them in front of three chairs, and walked back into the kitchen. Grabbing one of the dishes holding the food, I carried it back out to the dining room before I took my seat as Yuzu and Karin placed the last of the food on the dining room table, and took their seats. Everyone was quiet as we dished out plates.

"Itadaki-masu!" We all said at once after everyone was settled, and started to eat.

Knock

Knock

"Shit…" I mumbled under my breath so that my little sisters wouldn't hear. "Yuzu, you sit, and I'll get the door." I said as I stood up from my chair, and walked to the entryway.

"We're closed!" I yelled, and started to walk back to the kitchen.

Bang, Bang.

"What the fuck…" I said _'is this person deaf or stupid?'_ I asked myself as I opened the door.

"I said we're closed…" I started to yell, but lowered my voice as I met teal eyes that glared down at me, a dangerous gleam shining in their depths, as if threatening to do bodily harm if I didn't open the door.

"Why are you here Jaegerjaquez?" I hissed out. I can't believe this asshole is at my front door.

"Just let me in! This is a fuckin health clinic, and as you can fuckin see, I am in need of some fuckin service." He snapped back darkly, and almost pushed me down as he pushed his way in, and walk over me.

"You could have waited until I moved away from the door ass hole." I growled, and glared daggers back at him.

"Whatever, look I need to get this looked at. Where the hell is the doctor?" He asked as he walked through my home with no regard, as if this ass hole was some invited guest.

"My dad isn't home, and won't be until late tonight, so can you do me a favor and fucking leave already?" I snarled, and he glared dangerously back at me. My throat went dry, and I looked away trying not to make any eye contact with him.

"Shit…" he hissed out, and grabbed his arm tighter.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I asked.

"Hmm… Berry–chan I didn't know you cared." He said as he walked closer to me with a sinister smile gracing his face. Those piercing blue eyes pinned me in place, making me shudder under his intense gaze.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, cursing at the sound of my voice. Shit, I hated the fact that my voice was creaking.

"Cause you're going to fix me…" Grimmjow said, and removed his arm so that I could see the damage. His arm was a nasty purple and yellow.

"Like hell I am!" I yelled, and walked to the front door. Pulling It open with entirely more force than needed, I motioned for him to leave.

"I can't help you. I'm not a fucking doctor." I explained haughtily, scowling when he didn't move. His face was unreadable as he looked at me.

"Ichi just try for fuck sakes." He grumbled, making my eyes widen at the barely hidden desperation in his tone.

"Fine…" I sighed. "But I can't promise I won't make it worse." I mumbled as I walked towards the clinic.

"Well are you coming?" I asked as I turned to glance at him over my shoulder, a small, playful smirk gracing my face.

TBCxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Beta read by: Tiana Misoro Thanks;**

A/n: OMG the author finally update this story. I couldn't figure out what to update so I updated this anyway enjoy I do think I like this chapter that much but you can be the judge^^.

**Review…**


End file.
